The present invention relates to application development and more particularly to managing source code (or ‘code’) that is copied from a source repository for use in a target repository.
In computer science, the term “source code” (or simply “code”) typically refers to computer instructions written using some (normally human-readable) computer language, usually as text. Code of a computer program or application is specially designed to facilitate the work of computer programmers (also referred to herein as “software developers” or simply “developers”), who specify the actions to be performed by a computer mostly by writing source code.